Bettylina (Thomas O'Malley Human Style)
Betty Barrett.jpg|Betty Barrett as Thumbelina Noah Parker.jpg|Noah Parker as Prince Cornelius Professor Owl as Jacquimo.jpeg|Professor Owl as Jacquimo Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy as Thumbelina's Mother Meeko.jpg|Meeko as Hero the Dog Pinocchio 3000.jpg|Pinocchio 3000 as Baby Bug Sailor-mini-moon-rini-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-4.31.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon as Gnatty Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Lil' Bee Catnip 1.jpg|Catnip as Mrs. Toad Alien Mephilas II.jpg|Alien Mephilas II as Mozo Yapool.jpg|Yapool as Gringo X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as Grundel Coco-89.png|Pauley as Berkeley Beetle Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mrs. Fieldmouse Jake.jpg|Jake as Mr. Mole Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Bumblebee Marge Simpson.jpg|Marge Simpson as Queen Tabitha Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as King Colbert Lola Bunny 1.png|Lola Bunny as Mrs. Bunny SFZ-Fox McCloud.png|Fox McCloud as Mr. Fox Little Bear.jpg|Little Bear as Mr. Bear Basil.jpg|Basil of the Baker Street as The Reverend Rat Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Gnatty's Mother Dinosaurs and.jpeg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Pink Elephants.jpeg|Monsters as Pink Elephants Toons.jpg|Toons as Jitterbugs Gremlins Amblin.jpg|Gremlins as The Beetles Thomas O'Malley's movies spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast *Thumbelina - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Prince Cornelius - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Jacquimo - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Thumbelina's Mother - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Hero the Dog - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Baby Bug - Pinocchio 3000 (Pinocchio 3000) *Gnatty - Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon R) *Lil' Bee - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Gnatty's Mother - Cindy Bear *Mrs. Toad - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Mozo - Alien Mephilas II (Ultraman Taro) *Gringo - Yapool (Ultraman Ace) *Grundel - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Berkeley Beetle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Mole - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bumblebee - Dumbo (Walt Disney's Dumbo) *Queen Tabitha - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *King Colbert - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mrs. Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Mr. Fox - Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Mr. Bear - Little Bear *The Reverend Rat - Basil of the Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Farm Animals - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Jerry (Tom and Jerry), The Cat in the Hat & Fourways Farm Characters *Fairies - Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace), Ultraman Taro, Ultra of Mother (Ultraman Taro) Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Astra, Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) Ultraman Jonias, Ultrawomen (Ultraman Jonias), Ultraman 80 & Ultrawoman 80 (Ultraman 80) *Jitterbugs - Care Bears Characters *The Beetles - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Pink Elephants - Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) *Hanuman as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:An American Tail Movies Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios